The Heartless Elf King and Me
by Original-callingbird97
Summary: Nadel, an ambitious college student, finds herself swept into the dark forests of Mirkwood where she encounters the Silvan elves. Nadel quickly becomes the target of the cold Elvenking's growing interest. Can she thaw the ice in his heart or will she become a victim of his dark obsession? Embark on a journey where love and duty are placed to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note** : I re-edited this chapter as I decided to come back to this fic. It has come to my attention that previous readers didn't like my Thranduil/OC pairing and want variety. For those that feel that way, please check out my Glorfindel fic or perhaps write your own? Please review your thoughts of the fic so far as it encourages me to write more! I hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of Tolkien's characters but my own OC's.

 _"The brightest light casts the darkest shadow."_

― Jess C. Scott, The Darker Side of Life

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _I'm late_ , I thought in dismay. The breeze ran its cool fingers through my wild chestnut strands that I spent half an hour trying to tame. With my caramel overcoat whipping around behind me like a cape, my black and white converse thudded against the tile as I raced through the hallways of the university. My chest heaved with exertion as I ran into another student, causing them to drop their papers all over the floor. Sending them a sheepish smile, I apologized repetitively while quickly helping the annoyed girl pick up her things. Shoving them at her chest, I muttered one last apology before darting off towards my class.

The classroom door was finally in sight. Noticing the door closing to be locked from the inside for tardy students like myself, I picked up my pace. The grey haired professor allowed me to sprint in, disheveled, before he closed the door. The loud resounding click caused me to wince as I gave a sheepish smile to my history professor.

"In the nick of time, Miss Calloway," Professor Donovan raised a grey brow, not impressed. The large assembly of students chuckled. This was not the first time I have been tardy and gained a reputation for it. "I trust next time, you'll be diligent in coming early? College is not for the weak minded."

"Of course," I mumbled, knowing full well that I couldn't stay on time to save my life. Picking an open seat next to my smirking friend, Gabriel, I elbowed him lightly in the ribs before facing the front of the classroom with red cheeks.

While Professor Donovan droned on about European history, pointing out main factors of the Reign of Terror and the infamous Robespierre, I drew random doodles in my notebook. The class was a total of two hours which seemed to drone on torturously. My thoughts raced about the YouTube channel I direct with a team that films the quirks and perks of the university. Our next meeting was tomorrow. The editors wanted a new logo and I had to plan an interview with the campus's upcoming speaker, Sean Astin. He played Samwise Gamgee in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. To interview him would bring ratings of our channel up.

I always been a huge fan of Tolkien's universe. My roommate, Jordan, and I would have a weekly marathon of all the movies. Sometimes I would find myself yearning to be in the movie itself.

"Nadel."

The voice barely registered in my mind as I focused on doodling. The pencil etched itself on the paper with quick measured strokes. A sharp flick to my forehead had me cursing as I found Gabriel gazing down at me meaningfully. His bag hiked on his shoulder. "You going to stay here all day?" He teased. The students around us were packing their bags and quickly shuffling out the door. Blinking, I felt myself flush in embarressment.

"Very funny," I stuck out my tongue, snapping my notebook shut and zipping up my bag. Walking side by side, Gabriel nudged me.

"What are your plans for the summer?" He asked. Stopping abruptly, I grinned widely at the brunette jock. Gabriel was here on a scholarship while he plays on the baseball team so his question surprised me as he was normally busy at practice or with his teammates. To be honest, I was hoping he would ask me out. He was the first friendly face I came across and was always sharing the notes I missed or helping me with biology and math. He was a close friend, encouraging me with my channel.

"I was thinking about a camping trip with the crew." I smiled in excitement, deciding to play off my feelings. "I haven't been in years!" I've always been a big enthusiast. Always dreaming big and coming up with spontaneous ideas on the spot. Gabe laughed and continued walking, shaking his head. "What?" My brows furrowed in a frown as I ran after him. "It'll be fun!"

"You say that all the time!"

A sudden nauseating feeling overtook me as I leaned against the wall from the suddenness of it. I heard my name being called as Gabriel's worried face appeared in front of my own. Dots swam in my vision as I began to feel faint.

"You alright?" I heard him ask as he placed a hand on my arm. "You should see a nurse. I'll drive you."

The notion was sweet, but unwarranted. I began to shake my head, sure it was nothing when a woman's voice began chanting in my head. _Yallume, aratoamin. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle. Tel' coiasira is sii'._

Tendrils of smoke surrounded me before I could shoot a reply and I found myself surrounded by a white swirling mist. The hell? My body seemed paralyzed as I couldn't move.

"Gabe!" I shouted, my voice shaking. I tried with all my strength to reach out to his fading figure. The mist had swallowed him in its depth. "GABE!" This time I screamed. My head swam and I felt as if I were flying. The mist slowly dissipated as the whisps of white fog lowered me and floated away. Crunchy leaves bit into my hands as my back hit a winding trunk that twisted in itself like vines. Dark trees surrounded me with small streams of sunbeams lighting the forest.

For a few long moments, I just stayed there. Waves of shock, disbelief, and fear rippled through me. The moments seemed to turn into hours as my mind tried to wrap itself around what just happened. My rapid breathing filled my ears and my heart beat against my chest like a drum. Here I was in a forest when just a mere second ago I was in the hallway of the university. Using the tree to pull myself up, I appraised my surroundings. The smooth bark scratched at my palm as I froze just standing there, not wanting to move.

"Gabe!" I called hesitantly for my friend. The echo resonated amongst the darkness, slicing through the eerie silence. _Could he be here too? Or is it just me?_ It all seemed too vivid to be a dream. The texture of the bark, the slight breeze, and the earthy scent of the forest was all too real and thats what terrified me the most. "Hello!" Gaining false bravado, I ventured further, allowing my hand to fall from the tree. The false security of the trunk left me causing shivers of fear to roll down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck raised as if I was being watched.

Picking up a large stick to use as a weapon, I whirled around once I heard hissing. The canopy above rustled as if a large animal or person were jumping from tree to tree. The rustling grew louder and stopped above me. Raising the stick, I tilted my head up.

The largest spider I have ever seen was crawling down the tree. Its eight legs moving quickly as the creature hissed. The two pinchers rubbing greedily together as angry eyes watched me. Whether or not this was a dream, horror seized me at the terrifying sight and my flight instincts kicked in. Dropping the stick, I ran. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered as I ducked under hanging branches and jumped over roots. In my peripheral vision, another huge arachnid was crawling towards me. "Oh shit!" I stopped once a spider dropped in front of me. Its height was the size of a car. Slowly turning, I found myself surrounded. Why did you drop the stick?! I mentally yelled at myself. Tears rolled down my cheeks as death smiled at me. Was this how I was going to die? In some strange land to my worst fear?

I had to act within moments or I would become a potential meal. I decided if I was going to die, I'd die fighting. _Hopefully it doesn't come to that_. Glancing around to find a weapon of some sort, my hand felt the ridges of my phone jutting out of my pocket. These spiders seemed nocturnal as the forest was dark. Maybe if I used my flashlight, I could momentarily blind them. My thoughts were hurried as I quickly fumbled for my phone. My thumb shook as I turned on flashlight mode. Holding my arm out, I heard the spider in front of me screech in discomfort. Using this to my advantage, I ran past the creature. One of its flailing legs tripped me, causing my phone to sail out of my hand as I face planted.

Quickly turning on my back, my eyes widened as the two other arachnids started to lunge at me. Grabbing a nearby stick, I held it shakily in front of me. Closing my eyes, I felt a large weight sink against me. An ear piercing screech of agony shook my ear drums. For a moment, I lay there shaking. Drops of wet fluid splashed on my cheek and seeped into my shirt. Opening my eyes in confusion, I found myself staring into the face of one of the spiders. The stick that I was clenching onto in an achingly hard grip was jutting through its head. Letting out a weak laugh, I dropped my head back against the forest floor. _I'm not dead_.

The relief was short lived as my leg was being tugged. Both arachnids were pulling me from under their fallen friend. The spider I had previously blinded was hissing loudly as it turned the dead spider off of my blood soaked body. Pulling back one of my legs, I sent my foot flying against one of the spider's heads causing them to lose their grip. Crawling backwards, I felt my phone. Grasping it, I quickly unlocked it. Putting the volume up, Coldplay began blasting through the small speakers. It was a guess. But spiders are sensitive to noise. To my luck, the large arachnids became disoriented as they screeched, flailing about.

Standing up, I began to search the forest floor for anything to defend myself. Only leaves scattered the ground. My best option was to run. Whirling around, I found myself faced at arrow point. The silhouette of a tall man stood in front of me. My eyes shifted back to the point of the arrow that was aimed between my eyes.

Three others jumped from behind the trees and over ridges, shooting arrows at the large arachnids. Soon silence engulfed the forest as the song on my phone ended. The blonde man holding the bow at me spoke, "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" The language was beautiful as the endings of each word were prounced in light lisps. It reminded me of the woman's chanting from before.

Shaking my head, I felt my world shift. The ground tilted to meet me before two arms caught me as blackness overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : Thank you guys for your support so far! It's incredibly encouraging! I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Please review your thoughts. Constructive criticism wanted only.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of Tolkien's characters but my own OC's.

* * *

 _I reach out to touch the night sky..._

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Consciousness became my friend as my eyelashes fluttered open, tickling the purple undertones that sagged tiredly under my cobalt eyes. The sizzling sound of flames licking at wood and dried leaves reached my ears. Blinking, I found myself in a fetal position on the forest floor with my wrists tied together with rope. A gold cloak that looked orange in the fire light draped over my figure as though one of the men placed it on me. Shrugging the warm substitute of a blanket off, I struggled to push myself into a sitting position. My brown coat was tattered and covered with black fluid, which I could only assume was the spider's blood. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I found four armored guards resting on mats around the campfire. My eyes immediately flickered to the sheathed dagger on the belt of the closest guard before landing back to my bonded wrists. _If I could just crawl over undetected, I could cut through the rope.._

"You're awake," a female voice interrupted my thoughts as I sensed a presence behind me. The voice was oddly musical, a pleasant sound that reached my ears like a soft hum. Boots met my vision as the owner of the voice circled to stand above me. Squinting, I could barely make out her features in the dark as the fire light only reached her back. "It would be wise not to escape, _human_." The word 'human' was emphasized. I could feel myself bristling at her amused tone. As if she didn't take me seriously. Sure, I was no threat. I was covered in grime and blood, fainted like a little girl, and was completely unarmed so her assessment was not unwarranted. But my pride refused to leave its high seat on the metaphorical horse as I narrowed my eyes.

"I was not escaping," I settled on mumbling childishly. It was a half-truth. I was only _thinking_ of escaping. Big difference.

"Save your lies for the Elvenking of Mirkwood when we bring you to kneel before him for your transgressions." Her tone was less amused as the words became clipped and short.

 _Elvenking of Mirkwood… Is she talking about Thranduil of the Woodland Realm_? This was bad. Somehow I landed in Middle Earth. These guards are Sindarin elves.

"What transgressions?" My eyebrow raised in indignation before letting a nervous chuckle escape my lips. "I don't even know how I got here! First I was somehow whisked away from campus to land in some forest with man eating spiders, then I find myself held hostage by Robin Hood's merry men!" With a soft ' _schinkt'_ , the elloth unsheathed her dagger and pressed the blade against my neck. Forcing myself not to cringe backwards in fear, I glared at the warrior's face that was hidden from the shadows.

"Dina! (Be silent!)" She hissed.

"Tampa Tauriel! Mani naa lle umien? (Stop Tauriel! What are you doing?)" An elf appeared from the tree line with cross features. Silky transparent hair that seemed emit a luminous glow cascaded across hiss back that was tied back into a braid. The air of authority and the way the woman stiffened signaled his high status of command. His jaw was clenched and blue stormy eyes fierce with warning. "Kela! (Leave)" The elloth nodded to whatever the elf commanded and sheathed her weapon before stepping back.

The light flickered across her features as she gave a slight bow in respect. Red hair fell like rain down her shoulders and green eyes bright as emeralds caused her features to appear pixie like. Watching as the beautiful guard stiffly walk from view, I did not notice the other elf approach me.

"I would not antagonize her, human." His voice was also beautiful as it reminded me of the flowing river waters as they wash up against the rocks leaving me mesmerized. "I suggest sleeping. We have a day's journey ahead."

"I have a name, you know." The words tumbled heatedly out of my mouth without my mind registering. It was taking me some time to adjust to the fact that I was in Middle Earth and a captive of woodland elves from a fictional story. I did not appreciate the term 'human' as it reminded me that I was nowhere near home. Although it was silly as everything screamed its unfamiliarity. I suppose my name cemented me back to reality.

The blonde elf, whom I subconsciously nicknamed Robin Hood, allowed a brief smirk to grace his lips for only a second. If I had blinked I would not have noticed the slight lift of his lips. "I care not. Sleep, _human_." Sticking out my tongue as his back turned, I awkwardly laid back down against the forest floor. Thoughts of the inevitable meeting with the cold Elvenking who bore no love for any race except his own swirled tirelessly in my mind along with unanswered questions.

I must have fallen asleep sometime after speaking with the two elves as I found myself being roughly shaken awake. The camp fire was extinguished and elven guards were preparing to move as they packed and put on their armor. Little light hit the leafy floor in small circles to signal it being daytime. A guard yanked me upwards by my wrists and none too gently pushed me forwards. Almost stumbling from the sudden movement and temporary blindness with my sleep addled eyes, I felt my arm being steadied by a tight grip. Tauriel gave me a fleeting nod before walking forward barking orders in Sindarin.

The walk through the underbrush and hanging tree limbs was treacherous. More than once, I found myself being ridiculed for my noisiness as the elves soundlessly trekked through the woods. I was compared to a dwarf to which I would retort that they should all eat dragon shit. Other than the exasperation of my captors, we traveled in silence.

When we reached the gate, I could barely hold in my astonishment. The intricately designed wooden bridge greeted us as we passed over it. Two guards opened the two large doors that led inside the woodland palace. The sight that greeted me as I peered at the arch dome ceiling and wooden carvings was difficult to process and put my imagination to shame. The march towards what I guessed to be the Great Hall was awkward. Elves and elloths peered at me curiously as they gave room for the sentinel. I supposed I did look pretty strange. With my bloodied caramel colored overcoat, blue skinny jeans, and converse sneakers, I must have looked unworldly. My hair was matted with grime and dirt as some strands clung to my face and the stench of sweat and blood reached my nose. I definitely was no vision to look at.

The group stopped in front of another set of doors. Legolas spoke softly in elvish causing the rest of the guards to stand attention. Tauriel gripped my arm and urged me forward as the doors opened.

Swirling pools of ice blue that reminded me of the ocean pierced through me as I was led towards a throne. My heart thudded in my chest like a drum at the sight of a sculpted god. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Although long silvery hair fell past his shoulders and his features were soft, he emitted masculinity. The Elvenking sat in a relaxed position as he appraised me. I felt my cheeks heat up as his blue irises draped over my figure taking my haggled appearance in. Squaring my shoulders, I lifted my chin to prove that he was not affecting me. His fingers adorned with jewels beckoned us to approach and the intimidating gaze increased tenfold as he gracefully stood and ascended down the steps. The silk cloak trailed behind him.

Tilting his head, eyes never leaving mine, he spoke. "Legolas, what is the meaning of this?"

Robin Hood stepped forward, his hand forming a fist on his chest. Thranduil reached his arm towards him in a sign of greeting before nodding for him to speak. "Ada, my scouts and I came upon the human fighting off the spiders. She killed one before we came to her aid. Tauriel found some strange instrument on the human's person. We believe it may be dark sorcery of some sort."

Seeing Tauriel pull out my cracked phone from her satchel, I protested. "Hey!"

Thranduil inspected it carefully, his eyes widening in awe before he approached me. "Is this true? Are you a sorceress of the dark arts as my son suggests? Tell me, how can one unarmed girl fight off beasts that takes one of my best elves to take down?" His words were measured and his tongue rolled out each one as if they were precious. Eyes pierced into my own as he waited for my response.

"No!" I was affronted. "That's my phone. In my world before I somehow plopped into your woods, it was used as a communication device. As for the 'beasts', I just used intuition and luck to kill that spider."

"Stop speaking nonsense, filth," Tauriel growled reaching for her hilt. The Elvenking shook his head and raised a hand to stop her. If looks could kill, the beautiful red haired elloth would be a pile of dust. _Filth? Yeah, I get I'm a mess right now but really?_

"I sense truth." The king studied me with an arched brow. "Who are you? The one who claims to travel beyond worlds."

I paused. Not out of fear or the way my body reacted to the way the Elvenking's brows dipped into an effortless frown as he stalked closer to me. Those eyes studying me with awe and another emotion I couldn't define like I was the most interesting thing to step into his throne room which I probably was. But I paused because I didn't know myself. Such a simple question, yet recent events caused my tongue to still and heart to pound.

The court was silent as no one made a move to speak, all waiting for my answer.

"Nadel." I sighed. "Nadel Calloway."


End file.
